Conversation père-fils
by LiliBonnie
Summary: Lorsque Stiles embrasse une fille devant les yeux de son père, une petite discussion s'impose même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, finalement... (Stiles/Heather)


Ma première histoire sur Teen Wolf, j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est sur un couple que je n'ai jamais vu dans une fanfic : Stiles/Heather  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes, si vous avez des remarques à me faire n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review. Idem si ça vous plait car j'aimerai écrire une fic (De plusieurs chapitres cette fois-ci) sur ce couple  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette soirée d'anniversaire, Stiles s'en souvenait très bien. C'était cette fille, sa meilleure amie qui l'avait invité. Heather habitait Beacon Hills, mais ce n'était pas très près de chez Stiles, et elle allait dans un lycée privé, ce qui à fait que les deux adolescents se sont perdus de vue quelques semaines après leur entrée en seconde.

C'était dommage, car Stiles avait passé de très bons moments avec cette jeune fille. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient 3 ans, leurs mères étant de très bonnes amies, ils avaient presque été élevés ensemble. Leurs parties de cache-cache, de « 1 2 3 soleil » dans le jardin de la petite blonde, leurs promenades au parc en compagnie de leurs mères respectives. Ils avaient également été dans la même classe jusqu'en 4eme.

Même s'ils n'avaient plus les même amis, ni les mêmes passions, les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé resté quand même dans leur tête.

Stiles avait été surpris lorsque la jeune Heather avait repris contact avec lui, cet été pour l'inviter à sa soirée d'anniversaire, qui se déroulait dans 2 semaines. Bien évidement, Stiles ne voulait pas rater ça et avait accepté. Mais c'était une fête ou Heather allait ramener des amis de son lycée, alors par peur d'être perdu le jeune Stilinski avait décidé d'y aller avec Scott. Au cas ou Heather serait occupé, il pourrait toujours parlé à son meilleur ami.

Le soir de cette fameuse fête d'anniversaire, Stiles était arrivé avec Scott et pour l'accueillir, Heather l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas tout de suite pourquoi mais avait suivi la jeune femme à la cave, soit disant pour chercher une bouteille de vin. C'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'arrivé en bas de l'escalier, elle poursuivit leur baiser et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait faire sa première fois avec lui.

Cette proposition tombait plutot bien pour le jeune homme, n'ayant jamais été intime avec une fille, il commençait à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité. Alors faire ça avec Heather lui débarrasserait de son inexpérience. Se laissant porter par leur instinct, ils perdirent tout les deux leurs virginités ce soir là. Mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps, la jeune femme du ensuite rejoindre les invités, à l'étage. Et Stiles rejoignit Scott par la même occasion. Son ami lui posa quelques questions, c'est vrai que juste pour chercher une bouteille de vin, Stiles avait été très long. Mais avec son sarcasme habituel, l'hyperactif dévia rapidement la question.

Et dès le lendemain, les deux adolescents s'échangèrent plusieurs sms. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de l'anniversaire de Heather mais la jeune femme vint chez Stiles dès que le sherif travaillait. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer, de vrais sentiments amoureux naissaient chez chacun d'eux, et ce n'était pas qu'une histoire d'un soir, pour dire de l'avoir fait et d'ignorer l'autre une fois le moment passé. Ils passèrent plusieurs journées à se raconter leurs vies, le lycée, leurs amis, leurs passion, ce qu'ils aimaient faire...

Et c'est lors d'une de ses journées, que le père de Stiles avait choisi pour rentrer plus tot du bureau. Très content de rentré plus tot ce jour là, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Stiles lui avait dit qu'il passerait la journée chez Scott. Et d'après le sherif, il ne rentrerait pas avant la nuit tombée. Mais pourtant, ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Son adorable fils sur le canapé, bécotant une fille qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il avait vu Heather grandir. Certes ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais Stiles n'avait jamais parlé d'une possible histoire avec son père, et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Le sheriff les avait tout simplement laissé, dans le salon, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu et était parti dans la cuisine.

Les deux amoureux étaient gênés, autant l'un que l'autre. Et d'ailleurs, c'est peut etre pour cette raison que la jeune femme partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le sheriff attendit de voir son fils débarquer dans la cuisine après qu'elle soit partit mais non, il préféra partir dans sa chambre.

Stiles n'eut pas le choix de croiser son père pour le repas. Mais il ne fut pas plus bavard. Il mangeait tranquillement ses spaghettis, évitant à tout prix le regard de son père. Mais le silence était pesant et il se décida à prendre la parole.

« -J'allais te le dire... Mais tu sais, c'est tout récent. Et puis on ne faisait que de s'embrasser, rien d'autre. Ca a commencé pendant sa fête d'anniversaire, on s'est rapproché...

-Et je devine que tu ne passes aucuns après-midi chez Scott, comme tu me le disais ?  
-C'était la seule excuse que j'avais pour ne pas que tu te poses de question... Mais ça, c'est sûrement parce que j'aime cette fille. »

Il ne fallait pas une grande conversation père/fils pour que le sheriff comprenne que son fils avait sa première vraie relation avec une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup.


End file.
